Poisonous Love
by If-You-Were-Me
Summary: Alors que le Ministre de la Magie annonce publiquement aux Moldus l'existence de la magie, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy tentent de survivre au précipice d'une Troisième Guerre Mondiale... Inspiré de Monster par Paramore.
1. Le Poudlard Express

A travers un voile de brume, les briques en terre cuite du poteau se situant entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 ressortaient avec netteté. Une famille partiellement composée de rouquins, qui prenant soin de n'être point observée, se précipita à la rencontre de cette masse rouge. Contrairement au choc attendu, elle disparut sans un bruit. Elle réapparut rapidement de l'« autre coté » de ce poteau, sur le quai nommé le Quai 9 3/4. Celui-ci était exclusivement réservé aux étudiants de l'école magique Poudlard. Le Poudlard Express projetait une fumée opaque, le départ se rapprochant. La famille courrait sur le béton du quai et les enfants se précipitaient sur la première porte ouverte qui s'offrait à eux. Ils agitèrent brièvement la main à leurs parents restés sur le quai, puis se hissèrent avec difficultés dans le train.

Les enfants étaient deux. Le plus jeune était un garçon aux cheveux auburn décoiffés, une chemise qui, bien que repassée le matin même, était fripée et une tache de bacon du matin trônait fièrement sur son torse. Il traînait derrière lui une valise pesant sûrement le double de son poids, et les gouttes de sueur parcellant son front témoignaient des précédents efforts. La seconde était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux hirsutes. Sa tenue était soignée et arborait un badge rouge et or sur sa poitrine. Sa valise semblait tout aussi lourde que celle de son frère, mais l'effort qu'elle avait produit lui avait semblé moindre.

-** Désolée Hugo, mais je dois te laisser. Tu es sûr que tu réussiras à te trouver un compartiment libre? Ou tu as besoin de mon aide?**

- **C'est bon,** grommela-t-il en rougissant. **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Arrête de fanfaronner maintenant et va dans ton compartiment. Laisse moi tranquille !**

-** Oh, mais je ne te retiens pas, mon cher! Va! Fait ta vie! Mais ne te plains pas si tu te retrouves comme l'année dernière en compagnie de ce charmant... Comment s'appelait-il déjà?**

- **Harold Filthy... Et ne m'embêtes plus avec ça! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul!**

-** Évidement, ricana-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ce matin en me suppliant de lui confisquer ses « gadgets »?**

Une foule de curieux s'amassaient autour des deux dualistes. Hugo, soucieux de sa réputation, s'éloigna, laissant sa sœur avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas méchante, d'ordinaire, mais cet imbécile l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil avec ses gémissements pendant son sommeil. Sa mauvaise humeur avait pris le dessus et une dispute avait éclatée alors qu'ils tentaient de trouver l'arrêt minute de la gare. Ayant déjà pris du retard à cause d'embouteillages sur la route, la tension était à son comble, la grande aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochant indubitablement du chiffre 12. Diverses disputes éclataient au sein de la voiture.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, le père, Ronald Weasley, suggéra de rattraper le train en voiture volante s'ils étaient trop en retard. Cette remarque fit rire les enfants tandis que la mère, Hermione Weasley, lui décocha un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- **Ne leur donne pas trop de mauvaises idées, chuchota-t-elle. Ce sont tes enfants après tout...**

- **Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça... C'est donc moi qui ai engendré ces deux créatures de rêve ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés, un petit rictus aux lèvres.**

- **Sûrement, ils ne peuvent être que des créatures de rêve lorsqu'on voit leur père...**

Sur ce, ils se penchèrent amoureusement l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent le rituel qui avait pour don de tirer des grimaces aux deux ados sur la banquette arrière. Bien trop concentré sur les lèvres d'Hermione, Ron fut à deux doigts de percuter une voiture garée à droite mais le cri de Rose le ramena à la réalité et il s'empressa de braquer afin redresser la voiture.

Ils s'étaient donc pressés afin d'arriver à temps pour le train, jusqu'à laisser la voiture n'importe où. La distance Parking/Quai leur avait semblé inhabituellement plus longue à cause de l'effort de la course.

Rose secoua la tête et s'appuya contre un compartiment afin de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Un jeune homme bien battis, une main sur la poignée du compartiment, adressa quelques mots aux – pigeonnes, selon l'avis de Rose – diverses filles qui se pâmaient sur les banquettes.

- **Ne vous en faites pas, mes beautés. Je serais de retour dès lors que j'aurais accompli ma noble tache de Préfet. Je vais de ce pas accompagner cette charmante créature à notre emplacement privé. Adieu!**

Et d'un geste ample de la main, il les salua, comme si le simple fait de fermer la porte risquait de lui coûter sa main. Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec sa camarade de classe aussi glaciale qu'un Yéti de l'Himalaya. Son pied battait le sol avec impatience tandis que ses yeux projetaient des éclairs. Rose foudroya le garçon du regard, puis leva le nez avec dédain et se rendit au compartiment à l'avant du train réservé aux préfets. Furieuse, elle accélérait le pas dès qu'elle entendait les pas du Gryffondor prétentieux se rapprocher d'elle. Mais une fois arrivée devant la porte, il saisit son bras et la tourna, afin qu'elle le regarde en face.

- **Que se passe-t-il, Rose?**

- **Quoi? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe? Depuis que ton père a été élu à la fin du deuxième mandat de Kingsley le printemps dernier, tu n'as plus répondu à aucune de mes lettres! En l'espace de deux mois, mon ami timide et érudit s'est transformé en un adolescent abruti et prétentieux! C'est ton père qui est Premier Ministre de la Magie, pas toi! Il serait temps que tu réapprennes les vraies valeurs de la vie! Toutes ces demeurées qui t'entourent ne sont là que pour ton nom, pas pour toi, mon cher Terry Johnson!**

Sonné, il ne répondit pas immédiatement. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres, mais il était aussi vrai qu'après la surprenante ascension du Mage Johnson, il ne devait effectivement plus savoir à qui appartenait telle ou telle lettre. Il devait en recevoir tellement... Mais la déception du comportement de son ami et sa fureur l'empêcha de lui céder quoi que ce soit. Elle avait raison. Point final.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit apparaître sur le visage de Terry un air entendu. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt.

- **Excuse moi ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais dû t'offrir ce spectacle si... Pitoyable. Je te pris de m'excuser. Me ferais-je pardonner par ce baiser?**

Il tendit les lèvres et les arrondis. Scandalisée et horrifiée, Rose recula.

- **Mais... Mais... Que fais-tu?**

- **Ne fais pas ta timide ma chère, j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu as réagis de cette manière.**

Grinçant des dents, elle arrondit ses poings, attendant de pied ferme la nouvelle idiotie de Terry.

- **Tu es jalouse! Je ne savais pas que tu refoulais tes sentiments depuis si longtemps. Je suis si heureux, je n'ai jamais réussi à te l'avouer, et voilà que... Devant moi... J'en ai enfin la preuve! Allons ma belle, suis moi dans un coin isolé, je saurais te combl...**

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir. Terry, la main sur sa mâchoire, fixait le poing fermé de Rose. Le coup était parti tout seul.

- **Le jour où tu apprendras la signification des mots « amitié » et « sincérité », tu auras peut-être ta place auprès des Gryffondors, ou encore auprès de moi. Tu n'as ton badge qu'à cause de ton nom, et des influences de ton père. Sans ça, tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Serpentard. Tu ****me dégoûtes...**

Elle prit alors conscience que plusieurs têtes émergeaient de compartiments alentours tandis que d'autres se massaient, en parfaits badauds, autour de la scène. Écarlate, Rose fit volte-face et pénétra dans son compartiment par la porte déjà ouverte par le nouveau préfet de Poufsoufle, un cinquième année qui balbutia en la voyant entrer. Elle n'y prêta guère attention et se blotti sur la banquette en s'appuyant le front contre la vitre. S'appliquant à vider son esprit, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Après de longues minutes, elle parvint enfin à se calmer. Elle sentait encore sur elle des regards emplis de curiosité et de mépris, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Être Préfet signifiait donner un exemple de droiture et de respect d'autrui, et elle avait prouvé tout le contraire en s'emportant de la sorte. Cependant, elle était persuadée que plus d'un dans ce compartiment aurait été ravi de se trouver à sa place, même si son comportement avait été injustifiable. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de son père que le monde dans lequel tous vivaient s'était retrouvé chamboulé pour toujours...

En effet, le 2 Mai, Jour de Commémoration de la Victoire de la Bataille Finale, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie fraîchement promu, Monsieur Johnson, fit un discours qui bouleversa le monde pour toujours. Il annonça publiquement – et donc aux les médias Moldus – l'existence du monde de la Sorcellerie. De ce fait, il brisa tous les accords de silence et de non violence entre Sorciers et Moldus. Depuis trois mois, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi dangereuse et compliquée. Une guerre psychologique avait débutée entre les deux camps. La police était débordée par la violence quotidienne, ainsi que les gouvernements. Il était courant de voir éclater diverses bastonnades dans la rue, ou encore des fusillades en lieux publiques. La peur avait transformé les gens en de bêtes cruelles et féroces.

Malgré leurs pouvoirs, les Sorciers étaient contraints, devant cette vague de violence collective, de se retirer du devant de la scène. Le Ministère de la Magie, dans la panique, avait créé des camps autours des villes majeurs, où étaient rapatriés les sorciers les plus menacés par cette violence désormais domestique. Cette méthode avait malheureusement aggravé les choses. Après la violence, les Non Sorciers utilisèrent ces camps afin de bannirent les Sorciers et de prohiber tous contacts avec eux. Le code pénal fut modifié, blâmant tout usage de la magie en dehors de lieux préalablement déclarés et analysés. Les établissements publics possédaient des capteurs de magie à leurs entrées, et très peu d'entre eux toléraient la présence de sorciers. Les écoles de magie furent au premier abord interdites. Mais après plusieurs négociations entre les deux Premiers Ministres, ils parvinrent à rétablir ces écoles, bien que certaines matières telles que l'Etude des Moldus ou encore l'Histoire de la Magie, remplacée par de la simple Histoire de Moldus. Tous les programmes étaient épluchés et corrigés afin de fournir une éducation plus « saine » aux enfants « malades de la magie ».

Cet été, Rose et sa famille avait tentée de partir en voyage dans d'autres pays afin d'y trouver un peu plus de paix. Malheureusement, aucun sorcier n'était désormais à l'abri. Des radars postés aux frontières détectaient un surplus de magie dans chacun d'entre eux, et ils étaient accueillis par les militaires qui leur priaient de se rendre immédiatement à la douane afin d'expérimenter divers tests en tous genre. Ils avaient fini par être rapatriés en Angleterre alors qu'ils traversaient l'Espagne. Les autorités avaient craint des émeutes, leur pays traversant une phase d'instabilité politique. Rose avait trouvé cette situation plutôt rassurante, se trouver dans un pays différent du sien alors que divers événements grave l'agitait.

Le monde des sorciers, soucieux de ne pas reproduire les comportements qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins adoptés sous le gouvernement de Voldemort, s'était plié à ces exigences, craignant une guerre d'ordre mondial qui aurait tôt fait d'éradiquer cette planète.

La longue réflexion de Rose fut interrompue par une chouette hulotte qui entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cabine. A sa patte droite était attaché une lettre aux insignes de Poudlard dans laquelle se trouvait les instructions pour l'année à venir pour les Préfets. Rose tendit la main, étant la plus proche de la chouette, mais avant de toucher le papier et sa fine corde, ses doigts rencontrèrent d'autres doigts. Surprise, elle se rétracta à ce contact glacé et jetait un regard noir au propriétaire de cette poigne.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs à la lueur du jour, et il s'appuyait négligemment contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux émeraudes posés sur ses longs doigts occupés à défaire le noeud retenant la lettre. Son nom était Scorpius Malfoy, un préfet de Serpentard, et il était l'ennemi héréditaire de Rose.

Elle détourna rapidement la tête et fixait un point au loin. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le préfet de Poufsoufle qui lisait les instructions d'une voix tremblante. Elle remarqua alors au loin quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des formes sombres se mouvaient le long des rails, dépassant le train puis disparaissant dans la végétation. La vitesse lui avait empêché de discerner une quelconque forme, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait. Elle levait la tête afin de voir si une autre personne avait été, comme elle, témoin de cet étrange phénomène. Mais les préfets étaient tous bien trop absorbés par la lecture tremblotante que par les événements se déroulant à l'extérieur du train.

Tous les sens en alerte, elle guettait le moindre signe, ou la moindre trace étrange. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, les secondes s'égrenaient les longs des rails, lors les ombres apparurent de nouveau. Tout d'abord sur un coin de la forêt, elles se massèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres du train sur la voie ferrée.

Sans une explication, Rose se leva et se précipita hors du compartiment. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir, le train freina si brusquement que, perdant l'équilibre, elle tenta de se rattraper sur la première chose qui se présentait sous ses doigts. Le crissement des roues de fer contre le rail perçait si fort ses tympans qu'elle hésitait à lâcher prise avec... le tissus sur lequel elle s'était raccrochée. Ses pieds glissaient et la gravité semblait s'être inverser et se trouver à l'avant du train. Lorsque la pression disparut, elle se retrouva genoux à terre, essoufflée. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux vert qui la fusillait. D'un mouvement brusque, comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle retira ses mains de la robe de Malfoy et se redressa, époussetant sa robe.

C'est alors que, émergeant de la porte défoncée du train, plusieurs militaires armés jusqu'aux dents se placèrent devant elle.


	2. Rivalités

**- Les mains en l'air ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Contrôles de passeports !**

Des douanes. On avait placé des douanes aux abords de la ligne du Poudlard Express. Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent avec incrédulité. Elle se rappela alors que Poudlard était l'unique école magique à avoir rouvert les portes pour cette rentrée et les wagons auparavant bondés étaient presque déserts. Bien peu de parents avaient les moyens et le courage d'envoyer leurs enfants dans une école magique par les temps qui couraient. La stupéfaction laissa place à une rage intense, ravageuse, ardente. Des menaces. Les élèves sorciers représentaient une menace grandissante. Les autorités avaient pris le même genre de décision pendant la scolarité de ses parents, lorsque le Ministère voulait se persuader que Voldemort était toujours mort. Ils avaient envahi l'école et tenté d'annihiler une prétendu révolte venant du directeur de l'école, Dumbledore. Les élèves à l'époque avaient étés traités comme des suspects. Et ce qui attendaient les élèves cette année à Poudlard s'annonçaient tellement pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'alors...

Elle sentait la haine se déverser dans ses veines, l'adrénaline affluer et elle se mis face aux militaires. Elle n'allait pas attendre là alors que tous les élèves étaient en danger. Il fallait quelqu'un qui savait encaisser. Il fallait que quelqu'un réagisse.

Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'exciser un geste, une main l'attrapa à la volée. Malfoy l'attira vers lui, avant que les militaires n'aient eu le temps d'apercevoir la manœuvre de Rose.

- **Tu es folle ?** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. **Tu essaye de tous nous faire tuer en te faisant passer pour un martyr ?**

- **Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse avant qu'on se fasse tous tuer ! Ils ne sont pas là juste pour vérifier si un malheureux s'est trompé de train !**

- **Pff... Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Gryffondor. Ils vous arrive parfois de ne pas vous pavaner en prétendant tout savoir du monde qui vous entoure ? Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.**

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se vint à l'encontre de l'escouade de militaires. Ils braquèrent vers lui leur arme alors qu'il leur expliquai calmement qu'il leur servirai de guide durant cette inspection afin que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. La haine de Rose trouva enfin une cible bien déterminée. Ce Malfoy voulait simplement se ranger dès le début du coté du pouvoir afin de mener une vie paisible et surtout posséder les meilleurs atouts lorsque le temps serait venu. Tel père, tel fils. Son aversion pour les Malfoy se renforça encore tandis que les militaires tendaient leurs armes vers des Poufsoufles de deuxième années et qu'une d'entre elles défailli.

Les préfets étaient tous sortis du compartiment et tentèrent de rassurer les élèves en leur demandant d'obéir aux instructions afin qu'aucun mal ne leur soit infligé et que tous arrivent à Poudlard sain et sauf dans les quelques prochaines heures. Albus, qui l'avait aperçu, s'était précautionneusement rangé à ses cotés.

- **Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Cousine ? Pourquoi le gouvernement s'est-il mis en tête de nous traiter comme des criminels et des terroristes ? Qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que de simples étudiants...**

- **Arrête donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu n'as plus huit ans. Ces hommes nous répertorient. Ils ont besoin de nous surveiller, de nous enregistrer, voir de nous contrôler. Ils ne nous traitent pas comme des criminels ou des terroristes, non. On est juste aujourd'hui la menace Numéro Une pour chaque moldu de cette planète. A part ça, c'est vrai qu'ils devraient nous voir comme de simples étudiants, tu as raison.**

C'est alors que s'insinua en elle une pensée désagréable, mais non moins juste. Si la première réaction lors de l'entrée des militaires avait été hostile, un simple mot et ce semi-équilibre dans lequel nous vivions se transformerai en véritable guerre internationale. Le gouvernement Moldu n'attendait pas un apaisement. Il attendait une étincelle. Une raison pour éradiquer cette menace, ce danger que les sorciers représentaient. Mais la simple idée que Malfoy ai eu le comportement approprié lui donnait la nausée et elle préférai ne plus y penser.

Les militaires semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que la plupart des préfets. L'absence d'adultes dans le train les mettaient face au véritable problème de ces hostilités. Ne pouvant montrer leur hargne à des adultes digne de ce nom, ils se contentèrent de vérifier les passeports de chaque étudiant et de faire une fouille des bagages. Rose soupira lorsqu'elle vit le bagage de son frère étalé sur le sol, ses armes comme un Nunchaku et autres babioles que son frère emmenai afin de se protéger de cinquièmes années un peu trop taquins avaient étés confisquées. Elle éclata alors d'un rire nerveux lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère, noyés de larmes, perdu sans ses armes – qu'il ne savait et ne voulait pas utiliser.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais ce petit être était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Il n'avait que deux ans et demi de moins qu'elle, mais elle donnerai tout ce qu'elle avait et même plus pour que ce petit être soit en sécurité. Mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le lui avouer, et elle se contentait la majeur partie du temps de rire et se moquer de lui. Elle détourna rapidement du regard, après s'être assurée que tout allait bien et que ses amis s'occupaient de lui. Il avait beau avoir peur des grands, il était rudement bien entouré. Il avait l'humour et la sociabilité de son père. Il avait beau ne pas briller dans ses études, tous les professeurs l'adoraient et ses amis étaient fidèles.

Rose, quand à elle, n'avait pas vraiment d'attaches. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se méfiait trop. Elle pouvait être une personne absolument charmante et, la seconde d'après, une garce absolue. Sa mère se contentait d'une tape sur la tête pour la calmer alors que son père éclatait de rire à chacune de ses crises de colère. Rose était, dans l'ensemble, bornée, sanguine et indépendante. Et elle en était plutôt fière. Mais elle n'avait pu réprimer un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle avait reçu son badge de préfet. Elle s'était retournée vers ses parents, d'un air interrogateur, afin de savoir si elle avait acquis ce titre uniquement grâce à leurs affiliations avec le directeur Londubat. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'explosion de joie qui s'ensuivit, elle n'eut plus aucune suspicion.

Une petite voix l'interrompit dans son retour vers la tête du train.

- **Madame, on a besoin d'aide,** l'interpella une première année en lui tirant sur la manche.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Répondit-elle, bien que le « Madame » l'ai sacrément pris par surprise.

Une première année, allongée sur le sol de son compartiment, était en proie à une violente crise de panique. Son corps convulsai et les élèves de son compartiment brassaient l'air, incapable de s'organiser afin de lui porter secours. Rose s'agenouilla à ses cotés en priant aux autres d'aller chercher de l'aide à l'avant du train, auprès des préfets, afin qu'ils se chargent de vérifier de l'état de santé de chaque élève.

La jeune fille était très maigre et son visage était entouré de cheveux couleur de foin. Sa respiration, puissante et haletante, semblait prendre tout l'air du compartiment. Ses paupières sursautaient et son corps frêle était agité de tremblements. Rose se saisit alors doucement de sa main.

- **Tu m'entends ?** Murmura tendrement Rose. **Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. Tu vas graduellement te calmer. Je suis à coté de toi, je ne bouge pas. Tu prends ton temps, surtout rien ne presse. Ta respiration va se calmer, tes poumons retrouver de l'air, tes muscles se détendre. Nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là pour toi...**

Rose entendait au loin des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa gère. Elle avait tant de fois pris en charge Hugo dans ce genre de crises qu'elle savait à quel point la présence de quelqu'un de confiance était nécessaire.

Instantanément, la respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus profonde et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la main de Rose, telle une ancre vers la réalité. Lentement, elle se redressa et planta ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair dans ceux, marrons, de la préfète. Elle l'entendit susurrer un faible « Merci... ». Rose s'adoucit et lui décocha un doux sourire.

La jeune fille, vidée de toutes ses forces, perdu connaissance dans les bras d'une Rose passablement perdue. C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malfoy. A croire qu'elle était maudite.

- **Tu t'es fatigué de tes gai lurons de militaires ?** Lui lança Rose, cinglante. **Tu veux encore faire ton héros et te mettre en avant c'est ça ? Allez va donc te rendre utile auprès de gens de ton espèce, on a pas besoin de toi ici.**

Sans un regard pour Rose, il dégagea la jeune fille et l'allongea sur la banquette. Il plaça deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, puis plaça sa main sur son front. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, sorti du compartiment, laissant une Rose stupéfaite et, encore une fois, bouillonnante. C'était physique. Il la mettait absolument hors d'elle, avec son air suffisant et ses manies de toujours vouloir être au centre de tout. Son père l'avait prévenu d'éviter tout contact avec un Malfoy, à moins d'avoir pour intention de l'écraser. Elle avait passé les quatre précédentes années à l'éviter soigneusement.

Il représentait absolument tout ce qu'elle haïssait en ce bas monde : complaisance et mépris. Rose connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de leur parents et son avis sur Malfoy ne s'en était que renforcé. Ils étaient tous les deux en tête de leur promo. Cependant, Rose travaillait d'arrache pied pour parvenir à de tels résultats alors que lui se contentait de rire avec ses amis dans le fond de la classe ou de faire son malin avec son balai autour du terrain de Quidditch.

Les autres membres du clan Potter – Weasley se préoccupaient bien peu du sort de ce freluquet. Un accord tacite demeurai entre les deux familles : dû aux événements qui avaient liés leurs parents, un drapeau blanc était exigé des deux cotés. La tension entre les deux groupes étaient cependant palpables et ils s'envoyaient constamment des piques, étant en réalité en rivalité. La famille Potter – Weasley se reposaient sur Rose pour le battre lors des BUSEs tandis qu'Albus avait pour mission de l'écraser au Quidditch. Harry et Ron voulaient toujours être au fait de ces événements et s'en était devenu une blague entre eux. Mais Rose était fatiguée de cette puérile rivalité qui lui avait permis de meubler ses quatre premières années à Poudlard. Désormais, elle avait d'autres priorités. Comme garder sa famille en vie par exemple.

Le train avait repris péniblement son avancée. Les camarades de la jeune fille avaient repris leur place et après leur avoir donné de bien précises instructions pour son réveil, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils la prévienne si cette situation venait à se reproduire, peu importe la maison qui leur serait assigné. Elle retourna donc à son compartiment. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres et l'arrivée de même. Rose était soulagée de voir que les préfets de Serdaigle avaient pris en charge les premières années. Elle se contenta alors de rester sur le quai de la gare à regarder le maigre flot d'élèves se déverser vers les carrosses tirés par de somptueux Sombrals.

Rose passait le plus clair de son temps réfugiée dans la foret interdite ou à la bibliothèque. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement étudier, mais elle adorai apprendre, découvrir. Elle aimait particulièrement la faune et la flore qui peuplait cette foret qui n'avait désormais plus aucun secret pour elle. Les sorciers et moldus la respectait pour son nom, pour ses parents, et cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. La forêt l'avait quand avait elle repoussé dès le premier jour ses assauts curieux. C'était désormais sa maison. Sa première maison. La seule raison qui la poussait à revenir chaque année à Poudlard.

Elle était désormais seule sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le train venait de partir et elle l'entendait au loin s'engouffrer dans la nuit. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers ces immenses chevaux noirs ailés.

- **Tu vas bien Erold ?** Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'encolure du Sombral qui tirait le carrosse qui s'était arrêté devant elle. **Je t'ai manqué cet été ?**

Le Sombral secoua la tête, visiblement ravi de retrouver sa marraine. Rose avait en effet aidé sa mère à mettre au monde ce sacripant. Le professeur de Soin des Créatures Magiques n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Elle était autodidacte. Elle parvenait à entrer en contact avec n'importe quelle créature et ne se liait d'affection que pour elles. Ses cousins la traitaient souvent de loufoque ou de bizarre, mais elle était heureuse comme cela, et se préoccupai bien peu des railleries de sa famille.

Cette année était la première tournée d'Erold et elle décida donc de prendre place dans le carrosse afin de combler la fierté de ce dernier. Mais alors qu'il entamait son trajet vers l'école, une voix retentit derrière Rose.

- **Attendez ! **Cria une voix profonde, masculine, froide.

Elle l'avait décidément croisé plus souvent aujourd'hui que depuis quatre ans. Les Dieux avaient donc décidé de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve ce soir. Erold s'immobilisa instantanément, de peur de faire le moindre faux pas, et attendis que le jeune Serpentard ai pris place dans le carrosse auprès de la Gryffondor bouillonnante. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy leva les yeux vers elle.

- **Je m'appelle Scorpius, **la railla-t-il doucement.

- **Je sais comment tu t'appelles, Malfoy,** grinça-t-elle.

- **Je n'en doute pas, mais sachant qu'à partir de maintenant nous allons visiblement devoir nous côtoyer fréquemment, autant sauter les formalités...** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru et elle se plaça à l'exact opposé du sournois Serpentard.

- **Ne me considère pas comme une de ces groupies qui t'accompagne dès que tu roules les biceps. **

- **Pourtant, tu n'iras pas dire que je te laisse indifférent. Vu la rage que tu met en œuvre chaque année pour me surpasser, je dirai même plutôt que je suis un pilier de ta vie !** S'esclaffa Malfoy, un rictus suffisant aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- **Tu n'as décidément rien de mieux à faire que de me prendre la tête ou tu tiens absolument à me mettre hors de moi avant la fin de la soirée ?**

- **C'est effectivement une bonne idée...** chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Rose d'un air sournois. **Les filles en colère sont définitivement mon genre...**

La petite taille du carrosse lui revint en plein au visage de Rose. Elle eu l'impression d'étouffer tandis que le souffle du jeune Serpentard caressai suavement son visage. Rose bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita hors du véhicule, ce qui eu le don de faire entrer Malfoy dans une crise de fou rire. Elle se plaça donc aux cotés d'Erold et lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille. Puis elle s'éloigna du chariot, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Erold s'ébroua et entama une course folle jusqu'au château, agitant dans tous les sens le carrosse qu'il transportait. Hilare, elle se précipita derrière ce chariot infernale. Elle imaginait bien l'air perdu voir paniqué de son ennemi coincé à l'arrière du transport. Ce fut donc en sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres que Rose se présenta devant le château. Elle avait loupé l'arrivée de Malfoy, mais sa petite vengeance avait ragaillardi sa soirée.

Ce fut donc fière d'elle même et heureuse que Rose pénétra la Grande Salle et se plaça entre Albus et Hugo. Ils la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur mais elle décida de changer de sujet.

- **Alors, qu'ais-je loupé ?** Déclara-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris. Rose était d'une bonne humeur surprenante. Ils préférèrent entrer dans son jeu plutôt que chercher de véritables réponses qu'ils savaient pertinemment ne jamais obtenir.

- **Euh,** hésita son meilleur ami Albus. **Le choixpeau a passé son annonce et, comme tu peux le remarquer, les tables sont relativement vides cette année. C'est pour ça que la Répartition s'est déroulée aussi rapidement.**

- **Malfoy est aussi arrivé en retard,** ricana Hugo. **Et il était sacrément remonté, ça je peux te le dire ! On aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. **

Rose dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentard. S'il était furieux, il le cachait rudement bien. Mais bien que débraillé, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Il riait aux éclats avec ses amis tandis que de nombreuses minettes avalaient goulûment chacune de ses parole ou gloussaient. Pathétique. Albus lui tendit un gâteau au chocolat, mais elle se contenta de refuser d'un mouvement de tête. Les événements de la journée lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur Londubat se redressa sur son siège, intimant le silence de ses élèves. Mais malgré sa mine joyeuse et empotée, ses yeux étaient sérieux, voir inquiets. Il prit son temps en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres avec une serviette, puis entama son discours de bienvenue.

- **Chers enfants, chers élèves,** déclara-t-il en levant les bras. **Je vous souhaite à tous le bienvenu dans ce modeste institut qu'est et demeure Poudlard. Il est désormais commun, voir normal, de croiser un sorcier ou un moldu à chaque coin de rue, même si personne ne le sait. Mais rien ne sert de se méfier, non. La méfiance n'engendre que la peur. Alors oui, élèves de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de ne pas avoir peur. Éloignez vous du droit chemin et la vie ne vous fera pas de cadeaux. Surveillez vos manières, mes enfants. Cette école est aussi précieuse que vous... Sur ce, veuillez suivre les préfets de vos maisons qui vous accompagnerons jusqu'à vos dortoirs !**

Neville avait tenté d'apporter dans ses dernières paroles un air enjoué et joyeux. Les élèves, un peu perdus par ce discours relativement incompréhensible, se regardaient, l'air hagard. Ce discours n'avait rien de commun avec les traditionnels discours de bienvenue dans lequel le directeur leur souhaitait bonne chance pour l'année à venir ainsi que vous les examens. Quand à Rose, elle était pétrifiée. En voyant sa mine paniquée, Albus se retourna vers elle.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cousine ?** Demanda-t-il.

Rose pris le temps de scruter partout autour d'elle jusqu'à croiser le regard appuyé du directeur. Cette situation sentait de plus en plus le déjà-vu.

- **Poudlard est un test pour tous les sorciers. Les moldus nous surveillent et le moindre faux pas de la part de quiconque entraînerai tellement de choses qui nous dépassent...**

- **Quoi Rosie ? **Insista Albus, la panique se frayant un chemin dans ses grand yeux marrons.** Sois plus précise...**

Elle déglutit avant de trouver le courage de lui répondre.

**- Poudlard est le terrain d'expérimentation afin de trouver un accord de paix entre moldus et sorciers. Le moindre faux pas nous précipiterai dans une guerre sans retour...**

Et, à l'autre bout de la salle, Scorpius Malfoy en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions et leur regard se croisèrent. De bien sombres jours s'étalaient sous leur pas...


	3. Le pacte

Rose foudroya les caméras de surveillances qui désormais ornaient chaque salle ou couloir de l'école. Elle eu la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un rat de laboratoire au service d'une pitoyable expérience. Sauf que les enjeux étaient bien plus importants...

Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de sombrer entre les bras de Morphée cette nuit et elle était particulièrement irritée. C'est alors d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle descendit vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son Petit Déjeuner – repas sacré pour les Weasley – et de récupérer son emploi du temps. Bien peu d'élèves étaient debout à une heure aussi matinale. Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez et le ciel était orné de ces couleurs roses, orangées et jaunes. Le petit déjeuner était cependant déjà servi.

Elle jetait un regard autour d'elle. Elle retrouvait quelques uns de ses collègues insomniaques, ainsi que quelques nouveaux pour l'occasion et de nouveaux élèves avaient rejoint notre petit groupe. Elle retrouva donc Jammy, Sixième année à Poufsouffle, un garçon aux cheveux bruns foncés et un air dépressif, mais dont l'humour pouvait s'avérer particulier, Julia, une Quatrième année à Serdaigle, une natte tombant élégamment dans son dos, Peter, un Cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui était tout simplement adepte aux nouvelles technologies humaines et qui était incapable de s'adapter à un rythme de sommeil normal, trois Serpentard dont Malfoy, et deux premières année de Serdaigle. Les Gryffondors étaient connus pour être de gros dormeurs, mais elle était une exception.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête. Rose reconnu la première année qui l'avait interpellée dans le train et celle qui avait fait une crise de panique. Elles rougirent et baissèrent la tête. Elle décida donc d'aller les saluer avant de rejoindre son petit clan pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- **Bonjour les filles, comment allez vous ?** Les salua-t-elle chaleureusement. **Comment s'est passé cette distribution ? Vous êtes heureuses d'être à Serdaigle ?**

Les filles se regardèrent, un peu rassurée, en confiance par cette assurance de la part de la préfète de Gryffondor.

- **A vrai dire,** répondit la fille aux cheveux de foin, **je suis plutôt flattée d'appartenir à cette maison. Je suis enfant de moldus et j'ai toujours tenté d'être la meilleure dans tous les domaines. Pour compenser, vous voyez...**

Sa voix se brisa. Rose savait pertinemment la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa mère, une fille de moldus, avait dû affronter ce genre de complexe d'infériorité de la part de sorciers malveillants. Elle sentit immédiatement une bouffée d'affection pour cette jeune fille, comme un irrépressible besoin de la protéger de ce monde de fous.

- **Comment vous appelez vous les filles ? **Leur demanda-t-elle doucement. **Je ne vais tout de même pas me contenter de vous appeler jeunes filles jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Elles rirent et leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Leurs épaules se détendirent d'un coup et elles tendirent toutes les deux leur visage vers Rose. Les barrières étaient tombées. Elles ne voulaient pas paraître faible auprès de cette préfète qui leur avait apporté secours et qu'elles regardaient désormais avec une admiration non feinte.

- **Moi, c'est Alicia**, déclara la seconde. **Et elle c'est Coline. On est voisines et meilleures amies d'enfance depuis toujours.**

- **Alors, Alicia et Coline, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, **rit Rose en leur serrant la main. **Ça vous arrive souvent de vous réveiller si tôt ? Pour moi, c'est un enfer de dormir, alors la plupart du temps, je me contente de descendre et rejoindre le clan des Insomniaques. Je vous présente ?**

Rougissantes, elles acquiescèrent. Rose leur avait intentionnellement empêché de répondre à sa question, sachant qu'après les événements de la veille, il était peu probable que leur sommeil ne soit paisible. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elles se confient, plutôt à ce qu'elles se sentent chez elles. Rose rassembla donc autour des jeunes filles Jammy, Julia et Peter. Elle hésita une fraction de secondes avant de se lancer auprès de la table des Serpentards.

- **Ça ne vous dirai pas de vous joindre à nous ?** Leur proposa-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée, l'idée de voir Malfoy manger à coté d'elle ne l'enchantant pas vraiment. **Et pas la peine de vous cacher derrière le prétexte d'être dans une maison différente. Entre sorciers, il faut savoir marcher dans le droit chemin !**

Elle espérait, même si c'était à contre-cœur, que Malfoy comprendrai cet appel à l'aide. Plus que jamais, les sorciers, et surtout les étudiants de Poudlard, devaient se serrer les coudes. Et ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide pour décider de rompre ces années de rivalités entre maisons. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy, espérant y trouver un peu de soutien – Peuh ! Soutient de la part d'un Malfoy, ils étaient décidément au bord du précipice... – le résultat fut bien au delà de toutes ses espérances. Non seulement il avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il avait enfin une occasion d'avoir la main mise sur sa rivale de toujours. Rose soupira. En revenant se placer près de Jammy, elle maudit une fois de plus la famille de Johnson de l'avoir réduite à de tels bassesses.

Malfoy, un rictus aux lèvres, victorieux, vint se placer près de la Gryffondor avec suffisance. Les deux autres élèves de Serpentard étaient en troisième année et étaient étonnamment de bonne compagnie. Mais les conversations lassèrent vite Rose qui se senti exclue, à part. Elle prétexta un mal de tête et souhaita une bonne journée à tous. Ce qui n'était pas uniquement une excuse. Elle se dirigea donc hors de la Grande Salle, puis se dirigea vers les impressionnantes portes de l'entrée du château. L'air matinal lui fit un bien fou. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon, sa tignasse l'empêchant de se concentrer. Afin de ne pas rater la distribution des emplois du temps, elle décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner du château. Elle s'assit donc aux abords du Lac en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un immense saule pleureur.

- **Depuis quand la rivalité entre maisons ne t'intéresse plus, Weasley ?** Ricana une voix derrière Rose.

Cette dernière sursauta, prise par surprise.

- **Tu me suis ou quoi Malfoy ?** Cracha-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Le Serpentard pris place près du lac, à quelques pas d'elle, juste en dessous des branches de l'arbre. Il s'allongea sur le sol, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les longues feuilles pendantes. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais cela convenait parfaitement à Rose. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le son des ondes de l'eau se brisant contre les cailloux l'emplir. Graduellement, la paix s'installa en elle. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci brise le silence.

- **Tu m'es redevable, Weasley, **lança-t-il.

Rose s'étrangla et le fixa avec dégoût. Il portait son uniforme de manière nonchalante, ses cheveux blonds étaient accentués par les couleurs matinales et sa tête reposait sur son bras gauche. Il mâchouillait un brin d'herbe, et il jouait maintenant à arracher l'herbe autour de lui par poignées, tel un enfant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux, brûlants, de Rose.

- **Ça te fait tellement plaisir que tu te sens obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? **Railla-t-elle, rompant le contact visuel avec le jeune homme en se focalisant sur un point au loin sur le lac. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

- **Oh, rien de bien difficile,** susurra-t-il, prenant plaisir à la voir si mal à l'aise et ménageant son petit effet. **Je veux simplement des excuses ainsi que des remerciements en bonne et due forme. Rien d'insurmontable. Enfin peut-être pas pour toi...**

Rose soupira un grand coup. Elle détestait avoir des dettes. Surtout envers un Serpentard.

**- Et je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles par mon prénom,** ajouta-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Pardon ? **S'exclama Rose. **Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, Malfoy. Va pour les excuses et les remerciements, mais ne t'attends à rien de plus venant de moi !**

Le Serpentard se redressa sur son coude et la fixait, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

**- Mais où sont donc passées tes belles paroles sur la solidarité entre maisons, Weasley ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait plus simple de créer cette union en montrant l'exemple ? Nous sommes préfets après tout. Les élèves nous suivrons sans rechigner si nous nous plions à cette règle, mais dans le cas contraire, ton plan fabuleux tomberai bien vite à l'eau.**

Encore une fois, Malfoy avait touché juste. Son raisonnement tenait malheureusement la route. Elle serra les poings et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle parvint à articuler mais elle savait qu'elle était prise au piège. Comme un oiseau face à un serpent. Parfaitement inoffensive. Peu importe ses cris, ses lamentations ou gesticulations, la prétendue liberté de l'oiseau n'était face à cet impitoyable prédateur que de simples artifices.

- **Je m'excuse, **_**Scorpius**_**, et je te remercie de m'avoir soutenue tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.**

La colère l'avait quittée, cédant place à une grande lassitude. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait vu trop d'horreurs pour les voir devenir un quotidien. La guerre n'était pas une solution, elle les conduirai tous à l'abattoir. Les sorciers seraient, malgré leur puissance, abattus sous les coups des armes perfectionnées des moldus. Non, elle se battrai jusqu'au bout. Elle était forte. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide, de soutien.

- **Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Blondinet, **déclara-t-elle. **Et je n'aurais probablement jamais confiance en ceux de ton espèce. Mais je ne peux pas y arriver seule...**

Incrédule, les yeux de Malfoy s'arrondirent. Il n'en aurait jamais espéré tant. Elle lui demandait une alliance. Une alliance inconditionnelle vers lui, son ennemi de toujours, son rival absolu. Il se repris cependant rapidement en main.

- **Et qu'ais-je à espérer en échange ?** Demanda-t-il, un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres. **Ce n'est pas pour te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon style. Ton corps ne pourra pas vraiment me satisf...**

- **La ferme Malf... Scorpius ! La sécurité, voilà ce que je te propose ! Tu sais ce qui se passe dans le monde au moment où on parle ? Les familles sont déchirées, les enfants mutilés, les adultes abattus ! On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part ! Si on n'agit pas, on sera traqués, marqués, contrôlés. Plus rien et pourtant tout dépend de nous. On a sur nos épaules la sécurité et la vie de milliers de gens ! Ça ne te suffit pas comme récompense?**

L'air autour d'eux se figea, comme électrisé. Rose s'était levée et se tenait debout face à lui. Seul quelques centimètres les séparaient. Les poings recroquevillés, elle fixait cet homme qu'elle haïssait, ses longs cils battant et sa bouche entrouverte. Une seconde, une heure, une année. Elle n'aurait pu déterminer le temps qu'elle avait passé à fixer ses grands yeux perçants. Une bête hurlant dans son ventre se tenait prête à lui déchirer les entrailles afin de lacérer le beau visage du Serpentard qui demeurait désespérément impassible. Elle ne pouvait pas céder. Elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle lui avait trop donné. Elle s'était abandonné. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Pourrait-elle reprendre son envol avant que le serpent ne décide de fondre sur sa proie ?

Un bruissement interrompit cet échange silencieux et ils tournèrent la tête vers le « petit » visiteur.

- **Erold ?** Lâcha Rose, surprise. ** Que fais-tu donc aussi loin de la foret ?**

Pour toute réponse, le jeune Sombral se contenta de toucher la main de la jeune fille avec son museau, lui ordonnant de le caresser. Rose s'agenouilla face à son filleul, inquiète. Il n'avait visiblement aucune blessure, mais il semblait hors d'haleine. Son cœur battait à toute allure. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Un hennissement déchira l'air. Elle reconnaîtrai ce hennissement entre tous. Placida, la mère d'Erold.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait pénétré la forêt interdite, Erold sur ses talons. Le spectacle qui se présentait à elle était tout bonnement abominable. Elle dû se retenir à un arbre pour ne pas défaillir. Placida avait la patte prise dans un piège moldu, la patte déchiquetée. L'os était visible sur une bonne douzaine de centimètres et le piège était poisseux, couvert de sang. Elle failli tourner de l'œil. Une main pressa son épaule. Malfoy. Il l'avait suivi.

Il la dépassa, se plaça à une certaine distance de Placida et s'immobilisa. La jument, paniquée, s'agitait dans tous les sens. Les Sombrals sont très hostiles aux étrangers, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en position d'infériorité. Rose avait compris sa démarche. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et rejoignis le Serpentard. Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Placida se calma progressivement, même si les hennissements de douleur se prolongèrent.

**- Tu te rends au moins compte que je suis une bille absolue en Soin des Créatures Magiques ? **Dit-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Rose inspira un grand coup et ils se rapprochèrent de la Sombral. L'attitude de la jeune fille se métamorphosa immédiatement.

- **Placida, c'est moi, Rose. On est déjà passées par pire, tu te souviens ? Il y a trois ans. Tu m'as fais confiance et tout s'est très bien passé. Tu vas donc m'écouter. Scorpius est là pour m'assister et m'aider. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Je m'en porte garante.**

La jument buvait littéralement les paroles de la préfète.

**- Scorpius, éloigne Erold, il est encore trop jeune. Dis lui qu'il a parfaitement aidé sa mère, et qu'elle ne court plus aucun risque.**

Elle avait adopté un air si sérieux qu'il n'osa demander si elle voulait sérieusement qu'il parle avec un cheval et il s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Rose se chargea d'allonger Placida.

**- Scorpius, tu va m'aider à ouvrir le piège. Je vais avoir besoin de toute ta force. Et sans magie, s'il te plaît, **précisa-t-elle en le voyant sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche. **Nous ne sommes plus en cours. Un moindre faux pas et ce ne seront pas simplement tes notes qui en partirons.**

Suivant les instructions de Rose, il se plaça à l'opposé de la jeune fille. Le piège ressemblait à une mâchoire géant en fer. Un piège moldu dans toute sa splendeur. Brutal, agressif, sanguinaire. Les doigts de Rose s'écorchaient sur les lames du piège, mais elle ne lacha pas prise. Après dix minutes, le piège se délita et libéra la pâte ensanglantée de Placida. Elle tenta de se redresser, de fuir loin de cette torture, mais Rose et Scorpius durent l'immobiliser.

- **Reste avec elle, **ordonna Rose. **Parle lui, rassure la. Je vais chercher des plantes calmantes qui atténueront la douleur le temps que nous allions chercher de l'aide au château.**

**- Tu penses que c'est prudent d'aller au château ? Les moldus cherchent à nous déstabiliser, à nous provoquer.**

**- Si tu veux mon avis, Scorpius, les moldus ne sont même pas au courant de l'existence des Sombrals..**

- **Encore plus rassurant, **grogna ce dernier. **Ça veut dire qu'ils ont placés ces pièges là pour nous...**

Rose haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, à la recherche de Bulbobulb ainsi que quelques feuilles de menthe. Elle sorti de sa robe une petite fiole – elle en gardai toujours une demi douzaine dans ses affaires, au cas où – et, une fois la répugnante plante en vue, elle se saisit d'une plume. Elle s'en arma et l'enfonça dans une des pustules prédominantes de la plante et en récolta le pus. L'odeur était abominable, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de jambon moisi, mais elle se résignait à rester tandis que le liquide dégoulinait le long des parois du récipient. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de la quantité recueillie, elle cueilli quelques feuilles de menthe et les fourra dans la mixture.

- _**Diffindo, **_articula-t-elle, la baguette pointée sur la fiole.

Les feuilles de menthe hachées se fondirent dans l'abominable décoction. Satisfaite, elle prit le chemin du retour. Mais au moment de regagner la clairière, elle s'immobilisa. Scorpius était en pleine « conversation » avec Placida et Erold. Elle tendit l'oreille, curieuse.

- **… j'ai toujours trouvé que la loi de protection des Créatures Magiques aurait dù être renforcé. Le ministère qui s'en occupe n'est – d'après moi – composé que d'incappables. Regardez par exemple lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les créatures magiques sont utilisées comme de simples outils pour composer l'épreuve. Je trouve ça pathétique. Vous avez votre avis à donner, non ?**

Rose hésitait entre exploser de rire et lui jeter un sort. Elle choisit la première option et en profita pour sortir de sa cachette. Trois têtes surprises se tournèrent vers elle, surprises. Hilare, la jeune fille essayait désespérément de se contenir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Un Serpentard, et un Malfoy qui plus est, revendiquait toutes griffes dehors être pour la protection des Créatures Magiques. Sa famille avait juste tenté de réduire en esclavage toute créature vivante sur cette planète, mais à part ça, le discours tenait tout à fait la route ! Elle se rapprocha maladroitement du groupe et tendit la fiole au Serpentard, qui tentait de rester digne, afin de pouvoir se calmer.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? **Grimaça-t-il. **Ça pue ton truc sérieux !**

- **C'est un anti-douleur fait sur le pouce, répliqua-t-elle**, les soubresauts de sa poitrine se calmant. **Et arrête avec ta tête de martyr, ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour elle. **

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose sur les hommes et leur capacité d'endurer la douleur et se saisit de la fiole. Elle administra son contenu à la jument qui se détendit immédiatement.

- **Erold, tu prends soin de ta mère, Scorpius et moi allons chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?**

Rose et Scorpius se levèrent et prirent la direction du château, sous le regard inquiet d'Erold.

- **Le remède devrait être efficace deux heures et ça va cautériser les plaies,** marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour son compagnon.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui as refilé du pus de Bulbobulb avec de simples feuilles de menthe ? **S'exclama-t-il, scandalisé. **Et depuis quand on a un Bulbobulb dans la forêt de Poudlard ?**

Rose s'arrêta pour fixer le jeune homme. Les feuilles mortes parsemaient ses vêtements et ses mains étaient tachées de sang. Ses cheveux blonds platines toujours bien coiffés avaient laissé s'échapper quelques mèches et son front était trempé de sueur. Elle se rendit alors compte que le sang de ses mains n'était pas sec. Alarmée, elle se saisi de ses mains, ses instincts reprenant le dessus.

Les doigts de Scorpius étaient longues, fines, blanches. Et glacées. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ces glaçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les doigts délicats du Serpentard étaient parsemés de profondes entailles et le sang ne s'arrêtait de couler. Ses propres entailles s'étaient séchées depuis longtemps et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, surprise et inquiète. Il détourna le regard et s'arracha de la poigne.

- **Scorpius, c'est quoi ça ? **Lui demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

- **Laisse moi tranquille ! **Cracha-t-il. **Depuis quand une sang-mêlé s'estime-t-elle le droit de me toucher, moi, un sang pur ? Dégage de là, toi !**

Et il la planta là, stupéfaite et blessée. Rose était furieuse contre elle même. Elle avait baissé sa garde. Il l'avait atteins et, satisfait, avait avidement planté un couteau dans son cœur. Elle ne le comprendrai définitivement jamais. Elle secoua la tête en tentant de mettre les images de la plaie de Placida devant ses yeux. C'est donc péniblement qu'elle fit irruption dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, seule pièce du château qui ne possédait pas de caméras. Elle dû patienter quelques minutes avant de voir entrer dans la pièce la vieille femme qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la mise. Elles étaient devenues au fil du temps de grandes amies. Mais Rose n'avait pu se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom.

- **Pom-Pom, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a des pièges moldus qui tapissent le sol de la Foret Interdite ? **Dit-elle, soudain vidée de ses forces.

- **Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Rose ? **Répliqua l'infirmière, attendant catégoriquement que la jeune Gryffondor lui narre toute son histoire.

Elle prit soin d'éviter de mêler le Serpentard à sa petite expédition, mais raconta dans tous les détails les événements survenus plus tôt. Madame Pomfresh soupira et prit place à coté de la jeune fille.

- **Tu devrais arrêter de prendre de tels risques inconsidérés à longueur de journée, **souffla-t-elle en caressant une longue mèche rousse qui s'était échappée du chignon de Rose. **Tu vas finir par faire tuer quelqu'un. Si les moldus ont placé ces pièges, c'est pour se protéger. Ils ne savent pas quelles créatures prolifèrent au fond de ces bois. Ils tentent donc de les repousser. Va apporter cette potion à la jeune jument, ça la remettra rapidement sur pied, le temps que les muscles et chairs se reforment. Et préviens tes amis de la foret de ne plus s'approcher de l'orée des bois. Qu'ils restent bien cachés, surtout.**

Rose se leva, la potion à la main, et fit mine de partir. Mais Pomfresh la retint.

- **Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes partenaires, **ajouta-t-elle. **Surtout quand tu ne connais pas les conséquences de tes actions. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi, Rose.**

Surprise, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de la vieille infirmière et sorti du bureau. L'infirmerie était toujours aussi grande et claire. Les lits blancs étaient inoccupés, sauf un, dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Ce que lui avait dit Pom-Pom lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle se dirigea avec détermination vers le lit occupé et tira violemment sur le rideau.

- **Scorpius ? **S'étrangla-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette fiction ^^

Alana


End file.
